Perdición
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [Oneshot] En mí se aguarda el dolor, siendo fermentado por los deseos y el tiempo, un amor que no puedo alcanzar y por ello me condeno. [Pensamientos de Neji a Hinata]


**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, minna!

De nuevo Kitsune-Megamisama, esta vez trayéndoles un pequeño One-shotde la cualme ha gustado muchísimo esta pareja, pienso que las posibilidades de aprovechar las numerosas situaciones en las que pueden surgir son enormes.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a todos los escritores (ya sea que escriban facfic, poemas, cuentos, etc.) ya que me he impuesto como meta personal mejorar mi redacción, ¡juro que me esforzare mucho y este fic es un recordatorio para mantener mi promesa!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

**_S _**Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Perdición**

Me dispongo a seguir mi camino, avanzo decidido con dirección al dojo siguiendo como siempre la brecha habitual de mis rutinarios días. Como hace algunos años, mi cabello suelto cae disperso sobre mis hombros, visto con un simple traje de entrenamiento; oscuro como siempre y dejó a la vista la maldita marca del Bouke que para mi placer y mi perdición, es la única forma que me une a ti de manera muy diferente a los demás, algo que sólo yo poseo, sólo yo.

Escucho tu voz a lo lejos llamándome, yo simplemente sigo pues a pesar de haber percibido tu presencia minutos antes sigo adelante tratando de evitar sentirme tan incapaz de... No, no quiero pensar más en ello, no deseo seguir torturándome en una falsa esperanza que sé nunca llegará, no deseo seguir imaginando la manera de expresar mis sentimientos y demostrarlos de la forma más natural que un ser humano puede llegar a consagrar, no deseo exponerte a una constante interrogante causando el conocimiento de una dolorosa decisión de tu parte y como consecuencia ser objeto de lástima y desconsuelo, no, no más, no deseo seguir sufriendo más.

Acelero mis pasos pero tú corres apresurada tratando de alcanzar mi cuerpo, robar mi atención, tan sólo llegar a mí... ¿no te das cuenta que lo has hecho ya?

Una de tus pequeñas manos se posan en mi hombro, provocando reacciones al simple contacto de tu pálida piel, llegando a mi olfato tu mordiente aroma a hierbas y raíces.

Sé que no puedo evitarte más tiempo y decido seguir mi lacerante juego de "todo está bien", arriesgándome a una segura herida en mí, como tantas más que tengo y que tendré. Volteo, te miro, te complazco, te deseo, te amo... y tú sonríes tan sólo para mí, siendo inconsciente de mi situación.

Me das un entonado saludo, como lo hace cualquier persona a otra para comenzar un día nuevo, yo te respondo acompañada de una pequeña pero pronunciada reverencia, escapando de mi boca un "sama" detrás de tu nombre, mi rostro inalterable cambia arrugando mi frente en consecuencia de un pequeño enfado, hasta aquella casi sencilla palabra me separa de ti; no sabes cuánto la odio.

Sin darme cuenta te acercas un poco más, sólo un poco, para cuestionarme si marcho a mi ya conocido espacio; el dojo, la misma pregunta de todos los días. Contesto con un movimiento afirmativo sin emitir sonido alguno, la misma respuesta de todos los días. De momento a otro me pides que vallamos juntos al jardín principal de la enorme mansión que nos ata a un obligado deber de demostración y superación por el nombre familiar, que me ata a permanecer en un estado muerto de conciencia renacida para jugar a atormentarme constantemente en mi cabeza.

Me niego y tu rostro cambia de una alegre emoción a una decepcionante mueca. De nuevo te acercas y posas tus delicadas manos sobre mi pecho, me hipnotizas quedando al descubierto el sometimiento que creas en mí.

Con suaves palabras me expresas que has estado preocupada, mi alejamiento es notablemente visible ante el mundo entero y sin embargo eso es tan sólo fingida apariencia. Instintivamente me muevo para dirigirme al lugar donde habías deseado llegar, resignado en repetirme numerosas veces en mantener mi autocontrol. Juntos entramos al bellamente decorado espacio del jardín, llena de dulces fragancias provenientes de distintas flores, para mí no existe mejor perfume que tu embriagante olor a ungüentos medicinales. Te veo sonreír a los frondosos árboles que a nuestro alrededor se cobijan y sin poder evitarlo, comienzo a recordar...

Puedo decir que fue la primera vez que te vi cuando sentí por mi pecho este fuerte sentimiento, sé que era un pequeño niño, lleno de inexpereriencia y desconocimiento pero no pude evitar sentir este fuerte sentimiento que me acompaña aún ahora. Durante mi breve infancia arrancaste en mí excesivas sonrisas tan sólo con poder admirarte, puedo jurar que mi padre se dio cuenta de la realidad, la única persona que ha visto en mí lo que otros no han podido llegar para conocer la verdad y de allí; de un miedo a un futuro sufrimiento, sus severas palabras de pertenencia refiriéndose a tu persona y que en el fondo siempre se escondió un significado real: no te enamores de ella. Hasta cierto punto, aquellas palabras son ciertas, yo le pertenezco, todo de mí le pertenezco y ella...

Suspiro rememorando viejos recuerdos, ése era mi destino. A pesar de los últimos deseos de mi padre que llevo grabadas en mí, no puedo evitar pensar que éste fue siempre mi destino, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos para restregarme; el destino en la cara, la oportunidad que tengo de conocerte y a la vez de dejarte. El Souke siempre ha sobrevivido a costa de nosotros para evitar su extinción, no cabe duda, los miembros del Bouke nacimos para sufrir, para tomar este dolor en su lugar... para padecer el sufrimiento convirtiéndonos en "muñecos de sacrificio".

Sigo tus movimientos y noto que te has inclinado, al parecer hubo algo que llamó tu atención. Por un momento alargo mi brazo tratando en vano con él alcanzar tu delgado cuerpo pero instantáneamente me recupero de mi antigua ensoñación amonestándome de mi estúpida acción.

Siempre me he preguntado qué sería de nosotros si yo tan sólo me dejara llevar por mis anhelos, qué sería de ti y qué sería de mí, pero toda racionalidad y meditación me llevan a la misma conclusión: perderte. Todo deseo siempre conlleva un sacrificio y creeme que el precio es demasiado alto como para intentarlo.

Llega a mí la imagen de la única persona que conozco que se ha atrevido a pasar el muro de nuestros deseos y que por ello se desbordaron incontables reacciones. El Uchiha tan sólo siguió el profundo deseo que su corazón le dictaba, lo que él más añoraba era asesinar a una persona y por ese deseo lo sacrifico todo; bien dicen que si deseas algo antes tienes que abandonar algo, renunció a su voluntad para disponerse a los caprichos de un tirano hombre, renunció a personas queridas para cambiar y pelear ahora en su contra, renunció a su pueblo que alguna vez le concedió identidad dentro de su régimen, renunció a su segundo deseo de revivir su legado sacrificándolo por el primero, renunció a un futuro próspero lleno de anhelos y esperanzas consideradas apreciadas, lo renunció todo y ¿ahora qué le queda por seguir aquellos profundos sueños de una ansiada venganza?. Nada, sólo imborrables sentimientos de desprecio, aborrecimiento, indiferencia, repruebo y odio, tan fáciles de decir pero tan difíciles de vivir.

¿Qué sería de nosotros? Antes que nada somos familiares consanguíneos y sé que tus sentimientos no sobrepasan el de un amor puramente fraternal hacía mí... puedo asegurar que el resultado de mi atrevimiento sería correspondido por un inevitable rechazo, te alejarías de mí siendo mis sentimientos la causa de tu miedo e incomodidad creando un enorme vació en mi alma mucho peor de lo que puedo soportar ahora, miradas de repugnancia, muecas de desapruebo y críticas inaudibles a mis espaldas por parte de familiares y amigos. Eso es más de lo que conseguiría resistir... y conformarme.

Prefiero guardarlo así, como siempre ha sido, como un secreto. Puesto que soy imperfecto y necesito la tolerancia y la bondad de los demás, también he de tolerar los defectos del mundo hasta que pueda encontrar la inexistente respuesta que me permita ponerles remedio, mientras tanto seguiré mi acostumbrada creencia "Si quieres que tu secreto sea guardado entonces guardalo tú mismo ya que cómo pretendes que otro guarde tu secreto si tú mismo; al confiárselo, no lo has sabido guardar". No revelaré mis sentimientos por muy difícil que parezca. Siempre mantener escondida esta irremediable verdad que guardo bajo mis aparentemente inexpresivos ojos, callando bajo mi torcida sonrisa, encubierto bajo mi frío gesto, disimulando bajo mis serenos movimientos. Todo el tiempo actuando, siempre tratando de mantenerme pasivo durante este día para volver a practicarlo en otro.

Por fin te levantas del suelo y noto como llevas un pequeño polluelo entre tus brazos tratando de protegerlo, llegando a mi mente si serias capaz de sostenerme con el mismo refugio y cuidado; si es así, prefiero caer moribundo justo ahora. De nuevo hablas, esta vez recordando nuestra niñez juntos y a mí vuelve el falso odio que te guarde durante muchos años. En el momento que mi padre murió te tomé como excusa tratando de cambiar mi afecto a otro más cruel. Cuando era más joven me aborrecía a mí mismo pues me auto amonestaba por mi torcida (como solía llamarlo) fijación en ti, sabía que esto que sentía no era lo propio de un familiar a otro. Ese día todo cambió y juro que mi voluntad se distorsionó para convertirse en rabia, rencor, desprecio y por un momento llegue a pensar que era así. Después de algún tiempo me alejé de ti obsesionado por entrenar y el destino de nuevo nos volvió a encontrar en el examen de Chounin, pero en esta ocasión en lados separados. En ese momento no supe por qué pero mis labios se movieron sin mi consentimiento saliendo de éstos palabras hirientes, ahora sé que en realidad no quería herirte y hablé contigo tratando insertadamente en cambiar tu opinión, utilice mi apariencia indiferente para mirarte lo más amenazante que pude, te intimidé exponiendo tus diferentes gestos y movimientos que delataban tu nerviosismo y miedo; y que yo antes había estudiado con minuciosidad hace años atrás. Pero todo fue en vano y te negaste en retirarte sorprendiéndome una vez más por una actitud muy diferente a la que yo siempre pensé conocer. Pero entonces comenzó y peleé en tu contra, mi cuerpo se movía suavemente al compás del tuyo como iguales y comprendí que lo que tu sentías por mí no era nada parecido de lo que yo "proclamaba" sentir, me veías como si fuera el anhelo, el reflejo de ti misma y creeme que aún no puedo comprender con totalidad el significado de aquellos gestos. En el momento que me di cuenta que no podías más me detuve, pero tú te empeñabas en seguir luchando y no podía razonar por qué lo hacías, admito que me enfade y te ofendí más de lo que debía, pero no diste ningún paso hacía atrás y me hablaste con determinación tratando de expresar tu razón de continuar, tu deseo era demostrar que eras más de lo que los demás podían especular, más que una sensible y torpe niña, más que una incompetente ninja, más que una débil heredera del Clan Hyuga y entonces algo en mí surgió, pero una voz que gritaba a lo lejos me molestó; se trataba del chico rubio con inusuales bigotes marcados en sus mejilla quien chillaba en lo alto de la explanada de concreto, no puede evitarlo, algo en él me molestaba y sin darme cuenta comencé a atacarte dando certeros golpes a tu cuerpo, cada vez el rubio bramando con más enfado demostrando aprecio por tí y odio por mí, fue entonces cuando te ví, había algo en tí que continuaba creciendo con la ayuda de los desesperantes gritos del chico y comprendí; gracias a mi propia experiencia, que tenías un fuerte sentimiento guardado por él.

Y lo odié como lo sigo odiando todavía puesto que aún después de mucho tiempo ese sentimiento sigue reservado en tu pecho.

Mi mente se nubló por el reciente sentimiento de celos y fuiste tú el objeto de aplacar mi desesperante consternación hasta que tu cuerpo no pudo soportar más y caíste... muy lentamente. Me quedé parado, respirando pesadamente mientras que por mi cabeza había un remolino de confusiones y para mi pesar me di cuanta que nada había cambiado, me había mentido para aplacar mi conciencia del amor que seguía en mí, la verdad era que yo jamás te había odiado, después de todo en esta vida no podemos dejar de ser quienes somos, ni de lo que creemos... ni mucho menos lo que sentimos.

Cuando volví a la realidad te busqué con la mirada y observé como eras llevada en una camilla mientras el chico zorro se quedaba a tu lado y de nuevo la rabia surgió en mI, caminé lentamente intentando mantenerme frío pero él me habló amenazándome que la vengaría a ella, mis puños se cerraron violentamente y lo miré de una forma tan gélida que mis nervios se tensaron.

Han pasado los años desde aquello, pero todavía me siento impotente de sólo observar como otros pueden irrumpir en ti tan fácilmente que la posibilidad de perderte me hiere de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginarte, y lo único que puedo hacer yo es tan sólo resignarme.

A pesar de los dolorosos golpes y la crueldad de mis acciones me perdonaste, amándote mucho más de lo que ya hacía antes.

Trataste de ser comprensiva y te culpaste por pensar que eras tú y el Souke los culpables de mis rencores por haber sacrificado a una persona muy querida para mí, después de tantos años todavía piensas de la misma manera.

El tiempo pasó pero mis sentimientos no cambiaron y quedaron estáticos a tu entorno. Por un momento abandoné mi frialdad para meditar constantemente, preguntándome si debía o no confesarte mi dolor. Muchos malinterpretaron mi tarea creyendo que la razón de mi cambió fue la cercanía de mi compañera de equipo, Ten Ten y al parecer tú fuiste una de esas personas. Me rió en mis adentros debido a la cruel burla del destino, si tan sólo supieran la verdad... si tan sólo supieras la verdad... pero al final me sigo repitiendo lo mismo, todo acabaría en pedazos y prefiero mantener la frágil fibra de nuestras vidas.

De nuevo me llamas preguntándome si existe algo que me preocupa, yo te contesto con una negativa excusándome con la recapitulación de recuerdos pasados. Suspiras aliviada pero te sorprendes debido a la hora de la mañana, permanecimos demasiado tiempo juntos que para mí fueron tan sólo un breves instantes. Marchas apresurada despidientote con la avecilla acurrucada en tus brazos, desapareciendo de mi vista, como tantas veces.

Regreso a mi ejercicio inicial y camino en dirección al dojo, el único lugar donde puedo refugiarme. Lo mejor sería marcharme, pero sé que no podría soportarlo, separarme de ti tan sólo ahora es un suplicio y no quiero ese final para mí.

No puedo cambiar mi destino pero si pudiera elegir un camino elegiría éste. Si no está en mis manos cambiar una situación que me produce dolor, siempre podré escoger la actitud con la que afronte este sufrimiento.

¿Cómo puedes desear algo que sabes jamás va a cumplirse?

Lo prefiero así, prefiero perderme por ti. A pesar del constante dolor que desborda mi alma y el punzante despliego de nuestras vidas, siendo condenado a pasarla junto a ti de una manera tan irónica que me hiere por una furia controlada, lo prefiero por que al final, aunque sea sólo unos momentos, sólo unos instantes... estoy contigo y eso me hace soportar estehiriente martirio un poco más.

Sé que algún día me romperé, que mi corazón no podrá soportarlo y explotará, que mi cuerpo responderá al contacto de tu piel no siendo consiente de mis acciones, que mis labios se acercarán a los tuyos haciendo pequeños roces con ellos tan sólo por sentir tu fresco aliento, que me abandonaré a mi instinto de hacer lo menos impensado... me romperé y sé que tú caerás conmigo.

Evito que pase, que cada día que habito en esta prisión, me someto a una constante prelimitación por evitar caer en mis debilidades.

Qué daría yo por cambiar mi sangre, qué daría yo por convertirme en más que un protector, qué daría yo por...

De nuevo me reprendo.

Por ahora me concentro en mi entrenamiento, repitiendo ejercicios frecuentes, evitando seguir torturándome por un sueño fallido que nunca podrá ser. Mi cerebro comienza a trabajar por segunda vez convenciendo a mi corazón que las cosas deben permanecer como siempre han sido, que todo tiene un propósito, logrando su cometido; como tantas veces, para ser aplacado mi corazón y lo agradezco, pero en cuanto salga de esta habitación, cuando vuelva a mí su sereno y hermoso rostro, esta falsa imperturbabilidad caerá; como tantas veces, y volveré a la cama con pensamientos que me queman y me carcomen, día tras día, noche tras noche. La tormentosa rutina de mi vida que no acabará.

Sin importar lo que pase; lo que nos pase, no me desmoronaré; por ti, tan sólo por ti pagaré estedesmesurado precio para aplacar con poca satisfacción mis profundos deseos. Me mantendré firme y sosegado ante mi propia decisión que aunque sé me consumirá algún día, no me arrepentiré de ello.

Elijo seguir practicando mi falsa conducta, elijo perderme en el sufrimiento, elijo rezagarme ante los anhelos, elijo seguir atado a un destino cruel y miserable, elijo desesperarme por un futuro no deseado... elijo la perdición por tu amor.

**Notas finales de la autora**

Bueno creo que se me pasó un poco el que Neji sufriera mucho pero es que me gusta tanto los amores torturosos que no pude evitarlo.

Creo que me quedo decente, asi que me siento satisfecha.

Espero sus reviews con dudas, comentarios y críticas. En realidad me gustaría saber su opinión para así seguir puliéndo mi escritura. Si no les gusta dejar reviews pueden mandarme un correo.

¡Kitsune-Megamisamaha hablado!


End file.
